


The Nohrian Hoshidian

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Multi, Omegaverse...ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young couple visit a museum, where it's exposed a famous Nohrian painter's recent discovery sketches. There, the portrait of a young omega servant takes them to a time of war, love and conspiration, where the destiny of two young people is sewed between fight, blood and fire.WARNING!: Since my college started and I'm behind the scheduled program because I began later, this story will be on semi hiatus until February! I'll try to bring all the chapters I can write, but I need to keep it up with the rest of the classroom.





	1. Disclamier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Miguel de Cervantes' novel: The English Spanish

Well hello there and first and foremost sorry for being on anonymous, but seeing how fandom is in general with someone changing some rules of the omegaverse, so in order to experiment with, I decided to be anonymous. 

Also, I want to propose you something: what if we both create this fic together? In some of the chapters I’ll give you the right to decide how the story will develop. That’s why there is no main pairing in the tags. The updates of this type of chapters will be every two weeks in order to leave you time to choose a decision. The rest will be weekly.

Well, now before we begin this story, let’s go into detail how this Omegaverse AU works:

There is only Alpha girls and Omega boys.

Alpha girls differ from Beta girls in a bigger clitoris (which enlarges in presence of vaginal and Omega’s rectum’s lubricants) and the fact their testicles are inside, next to the ovaries. They only produce sperm cells during a rut, and it’s impossible to get someone pregnant in other period of time. Usually ruts’ periods are of 90 days. Their uterus is smaller than Beta girls and the embryo can’t fuse with it most of the time. Their menstruations are irregular and painful. The knot is made during the coital enlargement.

Omega boys doesn’t have testicles, but the ovaries are external, collected by the scrotum. They are not connected to the pennis, but to a small uterus comunicated with the outside by the cloaca (a space where the big intestine and the birth canal collide). Their heat is irregular and after that they have menstruation cycles in order to throw away the unfertilized egg and uterus’ tissue. The heat is about 2-3 days long and the menstruation has the same duration and symptoms of Beta girls’. Their pennises have not a reproductory use but are much more sensible than a Beta boy’s and stimulate them increase the lubricant.

The most fertile pairings are two: Alpha girl with Omega boy and Beta boy with Beta girl. Still, any combination can produce offspring, but with less probability (Nohrian mages invented remedies to increase the fertility).

Omegas birth is hard and is usually necessary the presence of a magic healer in order to prevent death from anal tear. Macarath is developing a technique in order to deliver the offspring without having it pass the birth canal (basically a c-section)




Aaaaand that’s all folks! Society classes and such will be developed during the chapters so stay tuned for more to come!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheve events told by a General. A couple visits the Nohrian National Art Museum.

The plan was a disaster, that was everyone’s knowledge. Still, anyone would have thought that horrible end, but there they were, watching in horror how both kings fell with a deaf noise. It seemed as time freeze in the town’s centre.

Inquisitive eyes look both sides, Nohrian and Hoshidian, and then the ears heard a loud high-pitched roar, not knowing it came from their mouth. The Nohrian army answered with equal enthusiasm, before charging to the rest of Hoshidians who, unprepared for two attacks, didn’t have much hope for victory and began to retrieve.

The Nohrians didn’t give them the opportunity.

Soon enough all Hoshidians left were corpses and prisoners. Still, no victory fanfare was sound, there were so many loss between their files. The general fell to the ground, exhausted. The Chevians put more of a fight than the Hoshdians, and they had the terrain advantage. It was a miracle they survived. But after all, she could rest for a moment.

 “General! You’ve got to see this”

 Fate was never merciful with her.

Collecting her clumsy and tired form, she managed to follow the soldier until a hidden alley close to the place where the monarchs’ bodies. She gave them a quick look, not wanting to see more corpses for a long time. It was going to be a mess at the Capital, that was for sure.

She was surprised to see what her soldiers found, or better said, who they found. Because in that dirty alley, clinging to each other like a lifesaver, two children looked at them, barely containing the tears. She would have brushed them off, maybe leaving them in one of the Chevian houses or in an orphanage at the border, when she noticed the shortest of them wore fine clothes, more fitted for a Hoshidian noble than a Chevian kid. Then she remembered that the Hoshidian King took two of his children with him. By the dragons, did the Hoshidians really forgot one of their princes there? It was unbelievable! How would the court be when she’d brought the Hoshidian prince with her. Certainly, that would mean a good reward for her and her army.

 “Pick the prince, we’re taking him with us”

 “We’ve tried ma'am, but the other fights like a wildcat”

 “C'mon fellas how much would a kid hurt one of yo-”

 Before she could even finish the sentence, the kid jumped at her, knife in hand. Her instincts were faster than her mind, and without thinking, she got the kid unarmed and pinned into the ground. She only could hear how the soft whimpers evolved to a full cry as she got him and lifted him in her arms. The kid squirmed like a snake but her arms were strong enough to keep him in his place. Soon the loud crying faded along the fight, leaving soft whimpers and pushes against her armour. When she was sure the kid wouldn’t escape, she opened her arms a bit to check the kid’s wound. A small cut in the head, not dangerous but worth of a visit to the nearest healer. She sighed, trying to cradle the kid in order to calm him. She watched her soldiers taking the prince into the Royal Carriage, where young Prince Xander was waiting. She thought of going there and talk to him, but decided otherwise. First was taking care of the kid in her arms, and, after that, she needed to coordinate their journey, and how they would carry the body of their dead king.

 Without a doubt, times would change after that day.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s the story behind the painting: “The Chevian tomb” by the illustrious Melissa Ajai” explained the guide. I barely listened to her, adsorbed on the painting. I wonder how would the people there feel. They experienced an event that changed their nations drastically, though in the picture only the two monarchs’ bodies were painted. Still, the technique was impressive, though more surreal. That illumination, the shine in their armours, it seemed more like a scene of two legendary warriors rather than their deaths.

“This painting was from her beginning as the Royal artist, even though it was never shown to the public, because of its controversial theme. This, along other 85 pieces are exposed on this museum for this month, before continuing the tour. Now, may we go to next room…”

As people left the room following the guide, I came closer to the painting. I didn’t know why, but it attracted me, and I couldn’t stop looking at it. It was like something was missing, even though I was sure that the scene was exaggerating. What was missing? What made it different? And how did I felt like it was different?

“Can I help you?” asked a voice at my back. I turned, a bit surprised, to find a middle-aged woman with long, straight black hair, hazel eyes and dark skin. “It seemed like you were interested in this painting”

“Oh, don’t worry about me” I answered, embarrassed. I wasn't very good with strangers. “I was just looking”

“Well, for me it seemed you were _staring_ , rather than looking. It’s something wrong with this work of art?”

“What? No! There is nothing wrong with it!” I sputtered, clearly getting the upset tone she used. It seemed she was a fiery advocate of the artist. “It’s just, the scene feels so surreal. It seems like it glorifies the death of both Kings, right?”

“Well, she may want to honour their deaths, because they were part of the revolution both countries suffered, am I right?”

“You might be right, I think”“Well, don’t get bothered by this painting. I’m pretty sure you’d like the others more. I can explain you some tidbits of them. If you want, of course”

“Well, don’t get bothered by this painting. I’m pretty sure you’d like the others more. I can explain you some tidbits of them. If you want, of course”

“Really, that would be amazing. Are you a guide or something?”

“Not really, but I’m an expert on the author. Now, shall we continue?”

“Yes, of course!” I exclaimed, intrigued to know more about the author of this paintings. Also, I wanted to see if there were more works which made me feel like this painting.

“Well, I feel that we should introduce each other first! Call me Mel”

“Nice to meet you, Mel. I am-”

“There you are!” said my companion, appearing from the door. “I’m sorry I lost you. C’mon we shall be fast in order to get the guide”

“Oh! You don’t need to worry. She is Mel, an Ajai expert” I explained. After presentations, it looked like they took a liking on each other. I was grateful for that since it would have been horrendous if the weight of the conversation fell on me. Of course, my mate’s interest in arts helped a lot. Mel took us to the next room. Instead of big paintings like The Chevian Tomb, this was full of simple, old sheets which contained portraits and little drawings.

“Surprising, Am I right? These little pictures are incredibly good conserved despite being from a time before Grima’s first Awakening” she bragged enthusiastically: “It is said that they were magically locked in order to be preserved for eternity”

My partner was amazed at her and didn’t stop making questions. I decided to take a look freely, watching all the pictures. They were made with charcoal, and all had the author’s signature accompanied with a number.

“Come here, you free spirit!” My fellow said. “You’ve got to see this!” I came closer and I felt my eyes open in surprise when I saw the person in the portrait.

“The resemblance is uncanny, isn’t it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here's the first chapter! I kept the couple identity as mysterious as possible since we'll be knowing more about them as the story continues.


	3. The last night between friends (October, 4 years after King Garon's death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the death of King Garon, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr and a young servant named Kaze had a nightly training. The last they would have as a prince and a servant, as two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make the chapters not in chronological order because my mind decided to have ideas in different moments and then I wouldn't get the chapter at every week. Don't worry, because I'll put how much time happened after the prologue if you want to reread it in chronological order!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the dead of night in the fortress, and even though he should have been sleeping, his eyes couldn’t get apart from the figure down there. With the dim light of the Moon that filters between the clouds, he could distinguish the short blond curls, the broad back and the firm legs which moved with the strength and elegance proper or a prince. Of course, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr was the epitome of what a knight should be: poised, elegant, noble, intelligent. He was an admirable man, though he hadn’t ever come of age, and it was not surprising that a child like Kaze would admire someone like Prince Xander. 

Still, he never understood why the prince trained at night when no one was watching. Why he hid, when he had everything he wanted, and he was everything anyone would want to be, everything Kaze wanted to be. He didn’t want the crown, nor fame or fortune, but to have those values the Prince could pride himself, but he never did, that was his humility which Kaze always loved. 

But for the servant, it was as clear as the water of the nearby lake that a great shadow was consuming the prince. It looked like the weight of the crow he soon will receive was already too much for him. Like a giant claw wrapping around him, making harder to breathe and bittering his mood. It was on lonely nights like that one when he seemed liberated from it, with a sword in his hand and the moon at his only company.

Well, the moon and a sneaky servant who managed to get down to the mansion courtyard. And that night the prince was missing one of them. Nothing that Kaze could not fix. He went through the third plant corridor to the service staircase silently, careful of not waking anyone up, and run straight to the courtyard, not after he picked one of the practice knives from the training yard. He slowed his pace when he came closer to the prince, bowing before him.

-Good night Prince Xander

-Oh, you’re here Kaze -said the prince, surprised. He laughed internally when he heard how the prince pronounced his name, a mixture of key and faith. For Lady Rose, it sounded like “cage”, and she always made sure to pronounce his name right, as her Hoshidian workers told her. He was surprised when he came and found out there was a lot of Hoshidian people at her service, most of them ninjas.

-I saw you from my window and I thought you’d train better with my help, if you want it, of course

-I’ll always accept your help, Kaze -the prince answered with a smile, and the servant felt a pinch of pride on his chest for being able to make him smile, though it was just a tiny smile, a barely noticeable relaxing of his frown, before he went to his usual mood, -Though I must warn you, my skill with the sword has gotten better since our last encounter

Kaze could only smile, excited for the challenge before lunging onto the prince,  starting the fight. The prince prepared himself to stop the direct blow, but just a moment before he would receive it, the servant stopped the moment and with the same speed he started he changed the direction of the blow, right through an unprotected target at the prince's leg. Still, he found the edge of the word when the prince moved, taking advantage of his long legs to move further and putting his sword between them. The prince smiled at him, and Kaze smiled back, continuing the fight. Then it was the moment for Prince Xander to attack, and Kaze stood still, his knife ready to repel the blow as he dodged at the last moment. Still, he didn’t have much control on his feet he tripped. He rose up quickly, but he had to run from the prince before he could get a fighting stance. Lucky for him Prince Xander’s fighting style relied on space and he would not have cornered the kid, in other cases, he would have already lost.

-Is that all? -the prince taunted him. Kaze frowned and began his attack. He drove the knife to the prince’s arm. The prince blocked and lunged him backwards. Kaze evaded the sword blow. Then he twacked the prince’s side, rocking him. He launched another attack, which the prince stopped, before positioning himself. Prince Xander jabbed at him, he reeled backwards, towards the lake. The prince’s assault continued, while the other only could block the blows. They were on the lake’s shore, the swans slept at their side. The prince delivered the final blow, Kaze ducked and hit him at the knee. They both fell in the humid floor, Prince Xander’s face straight in the mud.

They looked at each other. Covered in mud, the prince had lost all his royal elegance, and looked less intimidating, especially with that grimace of disgust. It made Kaze laugh, and though he tried to conceal it, he couldn’t. At first, the prince’s frown deepened, but he began to laugh too, contagious of the servant’s laugh. They laughed until they woke up the swans family, and run away before those birds decided to attack them.

They hid behind a wall, the cloudy sky above them and any guard at sight, though Kaze knew they were in the shadows, sensing every movement. If he made an effort, he could sense them too, but he was too distracted by gasping for air and containing his laugh. The prince was not better than him: His face read for the air lack and sweating heavily, but with a bright smile on his face. 

-I… I think we are save from the swans here, Prince Xander

-Y-You must be right… Thank you for providing a safe place

-I always do my best for my prince

-And that’s an admirable quality, Kaze -the prince said, making Kaze blush, though his eyes were shadowy. The prince didn’t notice it.

-You know, it would be so great to have people like you on the court. It would make everything easier

-Do you think that? -answered the boy, surprised. He never thought of himself as someone special.

-Of course! With people as loyal and grateful as you, we could work together to get Nohr better… -he paused, taking a breath. -Still, the court is a dark place, full of violence and lies. And seeing the day of becoming the King closer…

Kaze looked at the prince, concerned. Would be the crown too heavy for him? Of course not! His strength was admirable! Or that was Kaze believed. Actually, he doubted of someone who didn’t recognize how depreciable he was, someone who couldn’t protect his prince, not even escape from that cell. A cell that looked less like a cell with every passing day. 

The prince looked at him, and he noticed the question hanging in the air. The prince asked him, indirectly, if he would go to Krakenburg with him. And he needed to give the other an answer. As fast as he could.

-Prince Xander… I… 

-Yes?

-I don’t know if I could ever adapt to a life on the court -he answered, short and simple. Without giving away any information. -Besides, I need to stay here and protect young Prince Corrin 

-Of course -the prince smiled slightly, but Kaze could see the disappointment in his eyes. -It’s necessary for my little brother to stay here, and I’m sure you’re a great guardian for him. Your loyalty really impresses me, choosing to stay here rather live a more comfortable life in the capital

Both stayed in deep silence, letting the prince lasts word settle in before their laughs resonated all over the place.

-There you are! -an angry voiced alarmed the two of them, getting deep silent, though it was clear they were busted. -Prince Xander, you should be resting for tomorrow’s journey back to the capital. And you Kaze! Don’t you remember you have your lessons at dawn?

The servant paled, while the prince looked at him in confusion. -Lessons? Which lessons?

-Hum… Lady Rose want to learn both High Nohrian and Hoshidian. She said it would allow me to help prince Corrin

-I see… -the prince hummed, intrigued. He didn’t pressure, and Kaze didn’t want to deepen in the matter. They both followed the guard to the mansion’s service door, and after ordering Kaze to guide the prince to his chambers, left. 

They walked through the second floor, in a comfortable silence which speaks of their exhaustion. They were about to enter in the guestrooms’ corridor when the servant felt dizzy, his head feeling three times bigger and a sharp pain in his abdomen.

-Kaze? Are you alright?

The prince came closer to inspect the other, who was red as a tomato and panting heavily. 

-Don’t worry Kaze, I’ll call Lady Rose. She’ll know what to do

The prince, afraid he might have hurt his friend during their training, left him on one of the sofas who was put in the foyer before running to Lady Rose’s bedroom. After he told her what happened, they took Kaze to his quarters. Then, the prince was taken to his room by a butler, not understanding what happened with the servant.

He couldn’t get sick. Could he?

He went to his bed, too exhausted to think but too worried to sleep.

The next morning came and the young prince wasn’t ready to go. Nobody came to tell him how Kaze was, and during the breakfast, he could tell the grave expresión of the mansion’s lady. Something was wrong with the servant, that was sure. 

He wasn’t the only worried one. His young brother Corrin was looking at the two of them while asking questions about Kaze, which neither Lady Rose nor he did answer. 

Both princes were so worried that Prince Xander tried to delay his departure, but Lady Rose didn’t allow it. The alleged the servant state was not a disease and he would be better in a few days. Prince Xander suspected Kaze’s condition, especially when he noticed Lady Rose gave permissions to some women but he didn’t free his thoughts. 

Still, he didn’t like to go without saying goodbye. 

After his brother and Lady Rose bid their farewell, and the masion’s doors closed behind him and his retainers, he rid into a close hill, where he could see the servant’s window. He remembered how the boy became from hiding in his presence to waiting for him to salute the prince first. How much he appreciated the boy, and how much he would miss him in the castle.

-Kaze! -he shouted. -We might never see each other again, but I hope you’ll know that the friendship between us will never decay! 

The window was closed, no response coming. The prince lingered on top of his horse, expecting, waiting, wishing for the kid to come out, to answer his call, to go with him. 

The window was closed, no response coming. Anything changed, and the prince reprimanded himself for having such childish hopes. He signalled his horse to go with his retainers, and they disappeared into the woods.

  
  



End file.
